Il n'est de secret pour personne
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: Monde parallèle dans lequel se retrouve Drago, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux Weasley et Neville ! Ils vont découvrir pourquoi ils ont été envoyé ici et comment en sortir mais aussi le partage, l'humilité, la force que peut former un groupe etc. Petite histoire un peu fantaisiste, avec l'univers d'Harry Potter, traitée avec humour : R
1. Prologue

Il n'est de secret pour personne qu'Hermione Granger était diablement intelligente. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Drago Malefoy était profondément borné aux idées de son père. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Severus Rogue détestait les gryffondors. Il n'est de secret pour personne qu'Albus Dumbledore prêchait un rapprochement intermaison. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Ronald Weasley n'était pas un être d'esprit. Il n'est de secret pour personne qu'Harry Potter semblait souvent perdu. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Ginny Weasley en pinçait pour Harry Potter. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Neville Longdubat était légèrement malhabile. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Minerva Mc Gonagall était une femme de caractère. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Rémus Lupin était un loup-Garou. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Flitwick était très bon en sortilège. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Blaise Zabini était un homme de l'ombre. Il n'est de secret pour personne que les jumeaux Weasley étaient toujours là pour faire les fous. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Rusard détestait les élèves. Il n'est de secret pour personne qu'Hagrid était amoureux de toutes les créatures possibles. Il n'est de secret pour personne que Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Il n'est de secret pour personne que s'ouvre sous vos yeux une nouvelle aventure.

Avec la participation d'Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Rémus Lupin, Flitwick, Blaise Zabini, les jumeaux Weasley, Rusard, Hagrid. Sans la participation de Lord Voldemort dit Tom Elvis Jedusor, puisque, si vous avez bien suivi, il est mort.

**Un peu court, je l'avoue. La suite sera plus longue, je vous le promets :) **

**En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise :) **

**R&R :) Lucky Penny Zoé xx**


	2. 1

Hermione Granger se réveilla car les rayons du soleil lui chatouillaient la peau. Elle s'étira et se rendit compte que la consistance de son lit avait bien changé. Il était plus dur, un peu urticant et une chaleur bizarroïde s'échappait de son coussin. Elle se redressa en sursaut, et ouvrit les yeux sur un gigantesque pré bordé d'une forêt à perdre de vue. Cadre idyllique si elle ne le partageait pas avec Drago Malefoy. Car en effet, il était là lui aussi et servait accessoirement de coussin à Hermione. Quand elle s'était relevée en position assise, il avait été réveillé. Il fut aussi surpris qu'elle quand il s'aperçut de l'endroit où il était. Outre le paysage tout droit sortit d'un film, il remarqua Hermione il eut beaucoup de mal à vrai dire. Ses cheveux formaient une longue tresse qui descendait le long de son dos. Elle était vêtue a priori d'un débardeur kaki et d'un short marron, arborant une ceinture de la même couleur supportant sa baguette. A ses pieds, des bottines marrons, plutôt confortable. Quand elle prit conscience de sa tenue, elle hoqueta de surprise. Puis elle se retourna sur Drago Malefoy et comme elle vit qui la regardait sous tous les angles, elle lui lança un regard noir. Pour autant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que lui aussi n'était pas habillé de sa robe de sorcier habituelle. En revanche, il portait une chemise blanche ample et un pantacourt gris ainsi que des baskets montantes grises également.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux revenus de leur transe, après avoir assimiler le fait qu'il n'était visiblement pas à Poudlard et qu'il ne portait pas leur tenue habituelle, ils… revinrent à leur dispute, qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien d'inhabituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Malefoy ?

- Je n't'ai rien fait Sang de bourbe.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou j'te tue.

L'ambiance était électrique à souhait.

- Bon, tu vas me répondre oui ? vociféra Hermione en se levant.

Drago l'imita et s'épousseta avant de répondre.

- Tu crois vraiment que si je t'avais envoyée dans un monde parallèle, je serai venu te tenir compagnie ?

- Un monde parallèle ? Comment tu sais que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle ?

- Je ne fais que des suppositions Sang de… Granger, rectifia-t-il devant le regard noir de la lionne.

Puis, il se mit à mirer les alentours, cherchant un quelconque moyen de sortir, ou ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où il se trouvait.

- Pitié, dites-moi que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, soupira Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- J'apparais souvent dans tes rêves Granger ? fit Drago, ayant retrouvé ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour propre, malgré qu'il soit habillé comme un quelconque moldu.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, à travers ses mains.

- Oh, et arrête de faire ça à tes cheveux, fit-il en parlant du fait qu'elle était à deux doigts de se les arracher, pour une fois que tu es coiffée, rajouta-t-il.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, il s'écria :

- Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Alors qu'Hermione le regarda comme s'il était fou, peu de temps après ses cris, ils entendirent une réponse.

- Dray ?

* * *

Ginny se réveilla doucement et fut surprise de sentir autant de chaleur autour d'elle. Elle s'étira et ses poings tapèrent chacun dans quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit les yeux et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle se trouvait entourée de 3 de ses frères : Fred, George et Ron. Elle cria de surprise ce qui les réveilla. Ils émergèrent peu à peu et furent tous surpris.

- Où on est ? grommela Ron en se frottant les yeux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… fit George.

- Mais n'est-ce pas la un merveilleux terrain de jeux pour nos nouvelles expériences ? continua Fred.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main puis se levèrent, suivis de près par les deux autres.

- On… On est perdu ?

- Peut être qu'on rêve, proposa Ron, encore endormi.

Ginny lui mit une claque derrière la tête qui eut le don de le réveiller instantanément mais aussi de le mettre en colère. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose pour protester, les jumeaux s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

- Mais c'est quoi de nos tenues ?

Les jumeaux portaient un long t-shirt à manches courtes blanc ainsi qu'un baggy bleu pour George, rouge pour Fred. Ils arboraient aussi des baskets de sport noirs. Ron, quant à lui, portait un T-shirt à longue manche noir et un pantalon de survêtement bleu foncé et, aux pieds, les mêmes baskets que ses frères mais blanches. Ginny pour sa part, arborait un débardeur à fine bretelle rouge sang et un petit short noir. Le tout agrémentait de baskets montantes rouges. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? fit Ginny, après que chacun ait digéré sa tenue.

- J'sais pas, mais j'ai faim, fit Ron.

Il esquiva la frappe de sa sœur, mais pas celle de ses frères. Puis, ils remarquèrent trois sacs à dos. Ils voulurent regarder dedans, mais impossible de les ouvrir car ils étaient fermés à l'aide d'un cadenas, moldu. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette.

Ils se mirent à crier, pour être entendu. Ils ne tiendraient pas trois jours seuls et sans baguette. C'est alors qu'on répondit à leurs cris de détresse.

- Ginny ? Ron ? Fred et George ?

* * *

Blaise se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'aimait pas avoir froid quand il dormait et il n'arrêta de sentir comme des courants d'air sur sa peau. De mauvaise humeur, il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir des serpentards mais perdu au milieu d'une forêt.

Il chercha sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier mais vit là aussi qu'il n'était pas habillé de la sorte. A la place, il portait un t-shirt noir à manche courte, moulant ainsi qu'un pantacourt kaki et des baskets noires. Néanmoins, il fit ses poches et trouva une petit clé. Il la garda précieusement et avança tout doucement vers la lumière qui a première vue venait d'une sorte de prairie. Peut être tomberait-il sur quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris, et il se sentit soulagé de reconnaître la voix.

- Dray ? s'écria-t-il.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par des ronflements. Ils semblaient plus proche qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si quelqu'un dormait avec lui. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur sa table de chevet mais sa main ne rencontrant pas le bois de cette dite table de chevet, mais un corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois. Il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait voir et sentit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il regarda alors à côté de lui : il fut surpris non seulement de voir Neville mais aussi de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre commune des gryffondors mais plutôt à l'orée d'une forêt.

Il réveilla Neville en lui tapant l'épaule. Celui grogna mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et afficha une mine surprise dès qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était.

- Ha… Harry ? Où sommes-nous ? dit-il en se redressant.

Harry fit de même.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Neville… fit Harry tout en regardant aux alentours.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Neville était habillé comme un moldu prêt à faire du sport : un débardeur long gris, un pantalon de jogging, gris plus foncé et une veste de survêtement de la même couleur que le jogging ainsi que des baskets de sport noires. Harry se regarda alors : il portait un t-shirt manches courtes violet, un pantacourt noir et des chaussures montantes noires. C'est en regardant ses pieds qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux sacs. Il le fit remarquer à Neville et chacun en prit un après avoir essayé en vain de l'ouvrir. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le pré, lieu où émanait beaucoup de lumière. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris. Harry n'eut aucun de mal à reconnaître les voix.

- Ginny ? Ron ? Fred et George ? répondit-il.


	3. 2

- Dray ! J'ai cru que j'allais crever seul ici.

- Oui, au moins maintenant on creva tous les deux ici, rigola Drago en faisant une accolade à son meilleur ami.

Hermione se racla la gorge alors que les garçons se séparèrent. Ils la regardèrent et Blaise vit qu'elle avait sa baguette.

- Granger, comment ça s'fait que tu as ta baguette ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien la première fois que miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas quelque chose, rigola Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Comme vient de le faire remarquer ton ami, j'ai ma baguette Malefoy, contrairement à vous. Et je sais m'en servir.

Drago et Blaise rigolèrent entre eux et Hermione se sentit désarmée. Seule avec deux serpentards, faites que quelqu'un d'autre soit là aussi !

- Tu as croisé d'autres personnes ?

Blaise fit signe que non.

- A l'aide, s'écria soudain Hermione ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons.

- T'as peur d'être toute seule face à deux serpentards ? fit Drago amusé.

- Laisse là Dray, fit Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Hermione fut surprise de son intervention mais le gratifia d'un sourire. Mais alors qu'elle observait les alentours pour voir si elle voyait une quelconque trace de vie humaine, elle vit Blaise la regardait de haut en bas en s'arrêtant un moment au niveau de ses fesses.

- Tous les mêmes, soupira-t-elle.

Puis, elle eut une idée. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un jet d'éclair rouge au dessus d'eux. Au moins, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les alentours, il pourrait les trouver. Elle n'allait pas supporter deux serpentards.

- Malin Granger. Et si des bêtes sauvages viennent jusqu'à nous…

- Et bien tu feras aller tes jolies jambes Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle.

* * *

- Harry ! Neville ! s'écria Ron.

Ginny alla se jetait dans les bras d'Harry. Puis, en se reculant, elle perçut les regards de ses frères sur Harry.

- Celui qui a un problème avec ça, qu'il le dise maintenant qu'on en finisse.

Le silence se fit.

- Bien. Vous avez une idée de où on est ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Dans une forêt situé au nord de l'écosse, répondit Neville.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ron.

- Ces plantes, dit-il en montrant des petites fleurs violettes, elles ne poussent qu'au Nord de l'Ecosse.

Ils acquiescèrent et alors que les jumeaux se rapprochaient des plantes en question, Neville parla de nouveau.

- Si j'étais vous, je n'y toucherai pas. Elles sont urticantes.

Les garçons se reculèrent alors. Puis, c'est à ce moment qu'ils perçurent des jets de lumière rouge dans le ciel.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls visiblement, fit remarquer Ginny.

Ils partirent tous alors dans la direction d'où provenaient les jets de lumière, espérant trouver la solution pour sortir d'ici.

* * *

- Et dire que j'devais me rendre dans une semaine au match de Quidditch de l'année, déclara Drago. Si on…

- Chut, le coupa Blaise. J'ai entendu un truc.

Drago se leva prêt à déguerpir, tandis que Blaise restait assis.

- Granger ?

Hermione arriva.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle l'air ennuyé.

- Meutes de bêtes sauvages, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la forêt avant de se protéger derrière Hermione.

- Ne me dit pas que le grand Drago Malefoy a peur ? rigola-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur, s'expliqua-t-il.

Puis, il prit la baguette d'Hermione qui était alors accrochée à sa ceinture.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle, levant les bras dans l'espoir de récupérer sa baguette, en vain.

Les cris qu'ils perçurent les firent arrêter de bouger et firent lever Blaise.

- Hermione ? Malefoy ?

Soudain Harry sortit des buissons.

- Mione ! fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Malefoy alors que le reste du groupe arrivait.

- J'suis pas en sucre Harry, fit-elle gentiment.

Elle se retourna vers Drago et tendit la main. Il lui rendit sa baguette à contre cœur. Il tenait à survivre et il comprit que seul, il n'en était pas capable alors pas question de se fâcher avec le reste du groupe.

- Zabini, Malefoy, saluèrent les jumeaux.

Ils reçurent des hochements de tête en retour.

- Comment ça s'fait que vous ayez des sacs et pas nous ? s'enquit Drago.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Posez-les là, ordonna Hermione.

Tout le monde coopéra sauf Ron.

- Je ne veux rien partager avec eux, dit-il concernant les serpentards.

- Ron, fait pas l'imbécile, fit sa sœur.

Il ne déposa pas le sac.

- T'es vraiment bête, surtout qu'il nous est impossible de les ouvrir.

Ron avait oublié ce détail. Il céda alors et déposa son sac avec les autres, les joues rougies. Ils avaient instinctivement formé un cercle, Neville un peu en retrait : sa peur des serpentards ne s'était pas arrangée.

Hermione, qui s'était imposée comme une sorte de chef de groupe puisque personne ne bougeait ni ne parlait, s'accroupit près des sacs et vit qu'ils étaient tous sans exception fermés à l'aide d'un cadenas. Elle essaya un sort mais fut interrompu par l'éternelle question : « Pourquoi tu as ta baguette ? ». Question à laquelle elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, encore une fois. Les cadenas ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir.

- Peut être il faut leur parler en… tu sais quoi, fit Ron à l'adresse d'Harry.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre car Hermione le fit à sa place.

- Non, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué. C'est moldu, il nous faudrait juste une clé.

- Comme ça ? fit Blaise en sortant la clé qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche.

- Comment ça s'fait que t'as ça Zabini ? fit George.

- J'en sais rien. L'important c'est que je l'ai non ?

Il la donna à Hermione sans plus de cérémonies. Elle réussit à ouvrir les sacs. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Neville et Blaise se chargèrent de fouiller les sacs. Dans deux d'entres eux, ils trouvèrent de la nourriture. Hermione sortit des tentes du sien elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait de sacs élargis. Dans un autre sac, ils trouvèrent de quoi se débrouiller dans la nature et dans le dernier des vêtements. Ils rangèrent le tout après avoir pris chacun un petit truc à manger. Alors qu'Hermione refermait consciencieusement chacun des sacs avec les cadenas, Harry se plaignit :

- C'est étrange quand même que nous n'ayons pas nos baguettes…

A ces mots, le sac contenant les vêtements vibra. Hermione en sortit 3 baguettes : celle d'Harry, celle de Ginny et celle de Blaise. Elle continua à chercher mais n'en trouva aucune autre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas retrouvé leur dus firent la moue.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

- Ah oui, et on fait quoi miss-je-sais-tout ? demanda Drago de mauvaise humeur.

- Trouve une idée au lieu de t'en prendre à Hermione, fit Ron pour prendre la défendre.

Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire. Puis, elle rendit la clé des cadenas à Blaise. Tous les garçons la regardèrent surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mione ? demanda Harry.

- J'lui fais confiance.

Tous furent encore plus choqués. Ginny vint alors se placer à côté d'Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

Ils attendirent comme ça, que les autres se décident à faire de même mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Bien… Bon, il nous faut trouver un abri pour cette nuit et peut être pour les suivantes… Après tout, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps on en a.

- Et si on se séparait par groupe ? demanda Harry.

- Et comment on fait pour les sacs ? fit remarquer Neville.

Tout le monde regardait Hermione, attendant qu'elle propose un truc.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un cerveau en état de fonctionnement si ?

Drago pouffa à sa phrase en regardant Ronald, s'attirant le regard noir de celui-ci et celui d'Hermione.

- Et si on faisait des groupes de trois ? On est 9.

- Et comment on se répartit ? demanda Harry.

- Je sais, fit Blaise.

Il était assez inhabituel de voir Blaise s'exprimer en public, même pour Drago, c'est pourquoi ils l'écoutèrent tous avec attention.

- Drago, Hermione et Ginny vous allez d'un côté Potter, Weasley, fit-il en regardant Ron, et Longdubat ensemble et pour finir la paire Weasley et moi.

- Ca me parait convenable.

- Pas à moi, grogna Ron.

- On peut savoir pourquoi la bel… Weasley, se corrigea Drago devant le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

- Parce que, te savoir toi avec ma sœur et Mione, je n'ai pas trop envie tu vois.

Hermione roula les yeux, Ginny souffla d'exaspération, et le reste de la fratrie Weasley ainsi que Drago et Blaise rigolèrent.

- Bon allez, on se sépare, fit Hermione, reprenant les commandes.

- Si y'a un problème, on envoie des jets de couleurs rouges. Si on trouve un endroit, on en envoie des bleus. C'est bien compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent, Neville un peu moins rassuré que les autres.

- Et on fait comment pour les sacs ?

- Pour éviter tout débordement, fit Hermione, le groupe de Blaise n'en portera aucun.

Elle distribua un sac à Harry, ainsi qu'un à Ron. Puis, elle en confia un à Ginny, un autre à Drago et prit le dernier sur ses épaules.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure, fit Ginny en partant d'un côté, suivie par Hermione puis par Drago.

- Faites attention à vous les filles, fit Ron, ce qui exaspéra les filles en question.

Puis les deux autres groupes partirent de leur côté.


	4. 3

- T'as pas trop peur Zabini ? demanda George alors qu'ils marchaient depuis moins de 5 minutes.

- Pas plus que vous, répondit-il en gardant la même allure et en restant aux aguets, étant le seul a possédé sa baguette des trois.

- Tu veux un bonbon ? proposa Fred.

- Si c'est une de vos expériences, non merci, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Il m'a l'air sympa, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

- Tout à fait George.

- Franchement les gars, merci. Mais vous pouvez vous concentrez pour qu'on trouve un abri là ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, ils recommencèrent à parler, au grand damne de Blaise. Il essaya de passer outre les bavardages incessants.

* * *

- Que penses-tu qu'il va arriver aux filles ? demanda Ron à Harry, alors qu'il venait de partir.

Neville était un peu derrière eux.

- Rien Ron.

- Comment peux-tu être si calme ? Elles sont toutes les deux avec Malefoy !

- Il n'a pas de baguette. Et crois-moi, il ne fait pas le poids contre Ginny et Mione réunies.

Ron haussa les épaules. Neville venait de les rattraper.

- Ca va Neville ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, merci Harry. Mais il y a tellement de spécimen rares ici, j'aimerais tant les étudier.

- Désolé Neville, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas le temps, fit Harry en poursuivant son chemin.

- Ouais, sauf si on ne réussit pas à sortir, grogna Ron, bougon.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, en regardant à gauche à droite pour un petit endroit sympa pour un camping.

* * *

- Vous avez entendu ce bruit ? demanda Malefoy, pour la 3ème fois en 10 minutes.

- Non Malefoy, il n'y a pas de bêtes féroces à nos trousses, fit Hermione, désabusée.

- Oh, Hermione, comprends-le, il est sans défense lui, fit Ginny en se moquant de Drago.

- T'as qu'à me passer ta baguette si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça Weaslette.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous Malefoy.

- Dans mes rêves les plus fous ce n'est pas à ta baguette que tu es accrochée, fit-il pleins de sous entendus.

Ginny rigola.

- Bon, concentrez-vous, fit Hermione pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Tout doux Granger, toi aussi t'apparais dans mes rêves quelques fois et je te prie de croire que tu en redemandes.

- Malefoy, refreine tes ardeurs. On est peut être dans un monde parallèle mais on n'est pas au beau milieu de tes rêves.

Drago rigola et Ginny sourit et ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le silence. Puis Drago reparla :

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de où on se trouve Granger ? demanda Malefoy alors qu'il suivait de près Hermione.

- Pourquoi en aurai-je ? demanda-t-elle tout en restant aux aguets.

- Parce que tu… Nan, je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire, en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que tu es la plus intelligente de nous tous, fit Ginny en se plaçant aux côtés d'Hermione. Sauf qu'il a trop d'amour propre pour l'avouer.

- Très drôle Weaslette.

Ginny rigola et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

- Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? fit Drago au bout d'un moment.

- Non Malefoy, je te répète que... commença Hermione avant d'être coupée.

- Non mais là je suis sérieux. Ecoutez, fit-il.

Elles s'arrêtèrent et, s'accrochant à leur baguette, scrutèrent les alentours.

- J'entends rien du tout, finit par dire Ginny.

- Mais si, y'a un cours d'eau pas loin.

Drago grimpa et sauta par-dessus une haie sans crier gare.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce tu fous ? s'écria Hermione.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer des petits jets de lumière rouges pour prévenir du danger, elle entendit la voix de Malefoy de l'autre côté de la haie.

- Je vais bien Granger. Bon, vous venez ?

La haie devait bien mesurer 2m50, Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout de monter ça. Ginny non plus.

- On fait comment ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Bon vous venez où quoi ?

- On n'peut pas Malefoy, répondit Hermione. Et puis, comment t'as fait pour passer ?

- J'ai grimpé, dit-il alors qu'il était revenu en haut de la haie.

- C'est hors de question que j'me risque à faire ça, fit Ginny.

- Sort de lévitation, vous ne connaissez pas ? rigola-t-il.

Hermione fulmina, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

- Et y'a quoi de l'autre côté ? demanda Ginny.

- Un lac, une rivière, des arbres fruitiers, de la visibilité et un grand terrain où on pourrait planter des tentes.

- Depuis quand tu sais ce dont on a besoin pour faire du camping ? demanda Hermione, toujours remontée qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à léviter avant lui.

- Suppositions, fit-il simplement. Bon, vous montez ?

- On devrait appeler les autres non ? proposa Ginny à Hermione.

- Allons d'abord voir ce qu'il nous a trouvé… fit Hermione, blasée.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? s'impatienta Drago.

Hermione grogna.

-J'y vais en prems, fit Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça et fit léviter Ginny qu'elle déposa en haut de la haie, au côté de Malefoy.

- C'est bon ? s'enquit Drago auprès de Ginny.

Mais cette dernière n'écoutait rien, elle admirait le paysage qu'il venait de trouver. C'était magnifique.

- Hermione vient vite, c'est super beau ici, fit Ginny a l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Très drôle Gin', aide-moi.

- En fait… fit-elle en rougissant, je ne maîtrise pas très bien le sort de lévitation…

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Ginny ! cria-t-elle d'indignation. Bon, bah j'préviens les autres qu'on a trouvé un endroit et puis, on avisera après.

- Ou sinon, fit Malefoy. Weaslette, ta baguette.

Ginny obtempéra et lui prêta.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Hermione.

- T'as la trouille Granger ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'élevait déjà dans les airs. Drago la déposa entre lui et Ginny.

- Malefoy t'exagère vraiment, tu… commença Hermione.

Mais Drago prit son visage et le tourna vers leur prochain lieu de vie et elle en resta sans voix. Drago, toujours en possession de la baguette de Ginny, lança des éclairs bleus.

* * *

- J'sais pas vous, mais moi j'en ai marre, fit Ron en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

- Bon… Prenons une pause, fit Harry en s'asseyant aux côté de Ron.

- Neville ? fit Ron soudainement. Ou est-il ?

Harry et Ron prirent peur. Neville était seul et sans défense, perdu au milieu de la forêt.

- Neville ? Neville ? s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

Alors qu'Harry allait lâchait les jets de lumière rouge, témoignant d'un problème, ils virent les buissons bouger. Ils se cachèrent tous deux derrière le rocher et attendirent, Harry pointant sa baguette en direction des dits buissons. Puis quelques secondes après, Neville apparut, avec les bras chargés de plantes.

- Neville ! Tu nous as fait peur !

- Excusez-moi. Mais regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Des plantes, super, fit Ron. Quoi ? J'ai faim alors j'suis de mauvaise humeur, se justifia-t-il.

Harry roula les yeux et sourit à Neville. Au même moment, ils virent des petits éclairs de lumière bleue.

- Bon, en route, fit Harry.

Les trois repartirent. Au bout d'un 15 minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une haie.

- Ok, c'est très marrant, fit Ron, déçu.

- Ron, on est là ! fit Ginny. Harry, Neville ! Vous verriez comme c'est beau ici !

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là-haut ?

- On admire la vue Potter.

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, des éclairs rouges fendirent le ciel.

- Merde ! s'écria Ron.

- Malefoy, fait moi descendre, ordonna Hermione alors qu'elle donnait son sac à Ginny.

Il s'exécuta.

- Harry, tu viens avec moi. Les autres, restez là, on revient.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse protester, Hermione et Harry étaient déjà partis en courant.

- Depuis quand t'as une baguette Malefoy ? fit Ron suspicieusement.

- C'est la mienne, fit Ginny.

- Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Stop ! s'écria Ginny. Il a trouvé cet endroit alors tu devrais plutôt le remercier.

Ron baragouina quelque chose comme « jamais de la vie » et s'assit par terre, en tournant le dos à la haie.

- Vous voulez venir ? demanda Ginny, finalement.

- Non ! répondit Ron aussi vite.

- Bien… Tant pis pour toi. Neville ?

- Non merci, j'ai le vertige.

* * *

**Bon j'ai beaucoup posté là, j'vais peut être attendre pour le prochain.**

**(Ou pas, allez savoir :) )**

**Merci de lire, ça fait plaisir ! Continuez comme ça, j'aime beaucoup :) héhé**

**x**


	5. 4

- On tourne en rond là ? demanda Blaise.

- Possible, répondit Fred, qui ouvrait la marche.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du vous laisser mener, rigola Blaise.

- Et si on restait assis là ? Ils finiront bien par trouver quelque chose ? demanda George en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre.

- Je n'dis pas non, répondit Fred en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

- Bon bah… je n'ai pas le choix… fit Blaise en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

- Je commence à avoir faim. Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Fred.

- Aucune, répondit George en s'amusant avec un brin d'herbe.

- On est où à votre avis ? demanda Blaise.

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux. Blaise en conclut qu'ils savaient quelque chose.

- Vous savez ?

- Pas exactement, fit George.

- On a juste entendu quelques conversations.

- Vous savez quoi alors ? demanda Blaise, un peu suspicieux. Et pourquoi pas l'avoir dit avant ?

- Honnêtement, t'as déjà essayé de dire que tu avais écouté des conversations auxquelles tu n'étais pas convié à Hermione ?

Ils rigolèrent.

- Sinon, on a entendu Rusard dire qu'il était content que le directeur envoie enfin des élèves loin et tout aussi content de savoir que les élèves en questions ne reviendraient surement pas.

- Je suis sur qu'il était content car il savait qu'on faisait partit du lot Fred, rigola George.

Blaise rigola aussi : c'est vrai que pour un concierge qui n'aimait pas les élèves, Fred et George devaient être en haut de sa liste noire.

- Quoi d'autre ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Bah après avoir entendu ça, on a voulu en savoir plus alors on a suivi Mc Gonagall alors qu'elle se rendait chez le directeur. Elle était inquiète car c'était très dangereux mais Dumbledore disait que tout était sous contrôle et qui ne doutait pas que les élèves qu'ils enverraient sauraient parfaitement se débrouiller, expliqua George.

- Après, par hasard, on a entendu Flitwick et Hagrid.

- Hagrid voulait savoir qui serait de la partie en quelques sortes, expliqua George.

- Et Flitwick ne voulait rien dire, poursuivit Fred. Mais il a dit que les différentes épreuves étaient parfaites pour tester des élèves puisqu'elles nécessitaient de l'entraide, du courage, de la volonté, de la subtilité et l'intelligence.

- Tout ça, rigola Blaise. Vous savez des choses sur... ces épreuves ?

- Non, malheureusement. Après on a été collé par Rogue.

Blaise rigola.

- Mais alors qu'on était enfermé avec lui dans les cachots, commença George.

- Dit comme ça c'est tendancieux rigola Fred.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Bref, Rémus Lupin a tapé à la porte. Ils se sont enfermés dans une pièce adjacente.

- Ca fait encore tendancieux, ajouta Fred.

- Donc, on a sortit nos oreilles portables, et on a été écouté, poursuivit George.

- Et on a entendu Lupin prévenir Rogue que les potions qu'il allait laisser dans le jeu ne devait pas être mortelles.

- Rogue a dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il veut, donc Lupin lui a dit que son filleul serait de la partie.

- Donc voilà pourquoi Malefoy est là, expliqua Fred. Rogue a alors proposé que tu sois de la partie aussi, parce que d'après lui, Malefoy ne risque pas d'être coopératif et, je cite « Zabini a une bonne influence sur Drago ».

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.

Blaise se mit alors à réfléchir à ces nouvelles informations mais il fut coupé de ses pensées par des éclairs bleus dans le ciel.

- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt dit George en se levant.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers leur point de rendez-vous. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils marchèrent en silence. Ce silence leur permit d'entendre du bruit derrière eux, comme s'il était suivi. Blaise se retourna et lança un « ominum revelo ». Alors apparut un Rusard fantomatique. Les jumeaux émirent un petit cri de surprise avant de rigoler. Blaise garda son calme et sa baguette pointé vers l'individu.

- Vous ne deviez pas savoir, grogna le fantôme. Tant pis, ajouta-t-il suivi d'un petit rire machiavélique.

Puis il disparut.

- C'est tout ? rigola Fred.

- Je ne crois pas non, fit Blaise. Courrez rejoindre les autres, je me charge de ce qui arrive.

- T'es sur ? demanda George, étonné que Blaise veuille endurer ça tout seul.

-Oui, dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Les jumeaux l'écoutèrent et commencèrent à détaler vers l'endroit d'où émanaient les éclairs bleus alors que Blaise faisait jaillir des éclairs rouges de sa baguette. Il alla ensuite se positionner derrière un arbre, gardant l'œil rivé où le fantôme de Rusard était apparu.

- Allez, montrez-vous mes jolis.

Quelques secondes à peine après, il fit face à des lutins de cornouailles.

- Génial, je déteste ses bêtes là.

Il commença à envoyer des « pétréficus totalus », mais c'est petites bêtes étaient malignes. Alors qu'il commençait à s'épuiser, il vit apparaître Harry et Hermione à ses côtés. Harry l'imita, oscillant entre « petrificus totalus » et « protego ». Hermione quant à elle lança un « immobilus » ce qui fit que les petites bêtes bleues s'immobilisèrent dans l'air.

- Comme en deuxième année, fit Harry en souriant.

- Comme en deuxième année, répéta Hermione tout sourire. Ca va Blaise ?

- Blaise ?

- C'est ton prénom, non ? fit-elle un peu gênée. Et puis j'ai décidé que pour une meilleure entente, on devrait tous s'appeler par nos prénoms.

- Quoi ? fit Harry.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire Harry, fit Blaise, en rigolant face à la tête qu'il a fait quand il l'entendit dire son prénom.

- Bien, j'vais essayer, grommela-t-il.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione. On y retourne ?

Ils reprirent le chemin du retour puis alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, Blaise pensa à Drago.

- Dis Hermione.

Elle se retourna sur lui.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à convaincre Drago de tous vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'essaierai, fit-elle en souriant, comme si elle préparait quelque chose de généreusement machiavélique.

* * *

- Tu me fais descendre ? demanda Ginny à Drago.

Il obtempéra et descendit après elle.

- Ginny ? cria son frère.

- Je vais bien Ron.

- On est obligé de passé par là ? demanda Neville, les plantes toujours dans ses mains en regardant par au dessus de la haie.

Peu après, ils virent une partie de la haie tombée sous les flammes.

- A croire que non, fit Ron.

Il se leva, et suivit par Neville, il se dirigea de l'autre côté de la haie. Ils furent tous deux émerveillé par la beauté du lieu. C'était un grand pré. Sur la droite courait une petite rivière qui menait tout droit à un lac qui paraissait immense. A gauche s'étendaient des arbres fruitiers, qui rayonnaient de couleurs.

Ron alla poser son sac près de ceux de Drago, d'Hermione et de Ginny. Puis s'assit dans l'herbe. Neville posa les pots qu'ils avaient demandé à Harry de conjurer pour ses plantes, à côté des sacs et continua à observer les alentours. Drago était au bord du lac et semblait perplexe face à celui-ci. Ginny, quant à elle, virevoltait autour des arbres et récoltait quelques fruits à l'aide de sa baguette qu'elle avait récupéré. Alors qu'elle en donnait à Ron et à Neville, ses deux grands frères arrivèrent essoufflés. Elle leur tendit des fruits alors qu'ils étaient subjugués par la beauté des lieux. Ils s'assirent à côté de leur frère en se délectant des fruits juteux à souhait. Ginny, elle, alla voir Drago.

- Tiens Malefoy, dit-elle en lui tendant une pomme.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- C'est un super endroit que tu as trouvé là, dit-elle en croquant elle aussi dans une pomme.

Il sourit, tout en continuant à contempler le lac.

- Pourquoi tu regardes le lac comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Dis-donc Malefoy, ce n'est pas super passionnant de parler avec toi, t'as perdu ta langue où ?

Il rigola.

- Non, j'économise.

- Très drôle, fit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels tout en souriant. Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert un chemin à travers la haie dès le début ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Il rigola.

- Pour vous embêter, confessa-t-il. Tu avoueras que la vue est superbe de là haut non ? fit-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est à ton tour d'avoir perdu ta langue ? se moqua-t-il.

- Non, j'économise, fit-elle en le reprenant mot pour mot.

* * *

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Harry et Blaise revinrent. Harry et Blaise furent, comme les autres, ébahis devant la beauté du lieu, bien que le visage du serpentard fût moins expressif.

- Et dire que c'est Malefoy qui a trouvé ce lieu, chuchota-t-il Hermione à Harry.

- Malefoy ? Et où est donc passé ta connerie de « il faut s'appeler par nos prénoms pour une meilleure entente » ? rigola Harry.

- On parle de moi ? demanda Drago en s'approchant.

- Non / Oui, firent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

- Bon j'vais poser mon sac, fit Harry.

Il s'exécuta. Hermione regarda alors le passage à travers la haie et fusilla Drago du regard.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait monter là-haut si tu pouvais faire ça ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie, rigola-t-il.

Puis, il partit rejoindre Blaise qui s'était installé à côté des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione rejoignit alors le cercle qui s'était formé autour des sacs.

- J'ai faim, grogna Ron quand Hermione s'installa à côté de lui.

(Ron, Fred, George, Blaise, Drago, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione)

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui a faim ? demanda Hermione.

Tout le monde leva la main.

- Blaise, fit-elle alors.

Il lui donna la clé qui était toujours dans sa poche. Il la donna à Drago, qui la donna à Harry, qui la donna à Neville, qui la donna à Ginny et qui, enfin, arriva à Hermione. Elle prit un des sacs et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait des vêtements. Elle le mit de côté. Elle en ouvrit un autre et tomba sur celui avec la nourriture. Elle sortit alors plusieurs choses comme du jambon, des saucisses, de la tarte à la mélasse, etc. Et aussi de l'eau. Elle en sortit plusieurs bouteilles.

- Bon appétit fit-elle enfin.

Ron se jeta alors sur la nourriture et Ginny roula des yeux. Ils mangèrent sans parler si ce n'est « passe-moi ça » etc. Puis, une fois fini, Hermione donna un petit coup de baguette et tout se rangea dans le sac. Puis elle le referma.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Fred.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'on devrait monter la tente pour ensuite voir qui dormira avec qui.

- Ensuite on pourrait explorer un peu les alentours non ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, mais il faudra aussi faire l'inventaire de tout ce que nous possédons, fit Hermione.

- On refera des groupes alors, fit Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- D'abord, montons la tente, fit-elle.

Ils se levèrent tous alors qu'Hermione ouvrait un sac, puis un autre puis le dernier pour enfin tomber dessus. Elle déballa alors le tout avec l'aide des jumeaux. Puis d'un coup de baguette, la tente était montée.


	6. 5

Ils entrèrent et, Ô magie, découvrir une tente assez grande pour tous les accueillir ne serait-ce que dans le salon qui servait de hall. Sur la droite, une sorte de Kitchenette et à gauche, une salle de bain minime avec seulement la place pour une douche. Ensuite, il y avait une petite estrade à monter qui donner sur un couloir qui donnait lui-même sur trois portes. Il y avait donc trois chambres.

- Y'a trois chambres, on est neuf c'est parfait, fit Fred.

- Oui sauf que nous sommes des filles, commença Hermione.

- Sérieux ? rigola Drago.

Elle le fusilla du regard, ainsi que Ron et Harry qui eut le don d'augmenter son hilarité.

- Et donc, continua-t-elle comme si de rien était, Ginny et moi réclamons une chambre pour nous deux.

- Non, fit Ginny.

- Quoi ? fit Hermione se sentant trahie.

- Laissons les garçons se répartirent puis ensuite, on s'insérera dans un groupe. De toute façon y'a trois lits séparés par chambre, ajouta Ginny pour calmer Hermione.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Harry, Ron, Neville dans l'une, les jumeaux dans l'autre et Blaise et Drago dans la dernière.

- Je t'en supplie Gin', laisse-moi dormir avec tes frères, supplia Hermione.

- Il est hors de question que Ginny dorment avec des serpents, fit Ron, en regardant méchamment les dits-serpents.

Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Ah bah merci les gars, fit Hermione, désabusée.

- C'est pas pareil, s'excusa Ron. Toi tu es forte et tu…

- Merci Ronald, gronda sa sœur avec des yeux méchants avant de rire aux éclats devant sa mine déconfite.

Après ça, Ginny alla rejoindre sa chambre, qu'elle partagerait avec ses frères. Neville, Harry et Ron allèrent se cacher dans leur chambre, voyant qu'Hermione allait leur sauter à gorge. Hermione se retrouva donc, folle de rage, au milieu du couloir, avec deux serpentards la regardant en rigolant.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la dite chambre et firent une petite révérence en déclarant d'un ton pompeux « Après vous Mademoiselle ». Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la dite chambre.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand la répartition des lits fut achevée, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. C'était trois fauteuils de trois places et Hermione fut contrainte de s'asseoir entre les deux serpentards qui avaient bien sûr fait exprès. Alors que les autres s'évertuaient à ramener les sacs et à les ouvrir, Hermione chuchota quelque chose aux deux garçons qui l'entouraient.

- Vous faites mes gardes du corps ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle tâta alors leurs bras et fit d'un air désinvolte :

- Eh beh, je ne suis pas sauvée.

Blaise sourit alors que Drago fut un peu blessé la remarque. Hermione décida de parler à tous pour éviter les foudres du blond.

- Alors maintenant deux choix s'offrent à vous, soit vous allez dehors et découvrez les lieux ou soit vous restez ici et vous m'aidez à répertorier le tout, fit-elle en montrant les sacs.

- On sort, firent les jumeaux en se levant.

Ils furent suivis par Blaise, Neville, Ron et Harry. Il ne restait donc plus que Drago, Ginny et Hermione. Hermione, voyant que le fait qu'une fois de plus Ginny et elle étaient laissées seules avec Drago énervait Ron, prit la parole.

- Bien. Refaites les groupes de ce matin si ça avait bien été et allez-y.

- Bon après-midi, fit Ginny avant de s'asseoir à même le sol et commençant à déballer les vêtements.

Les autres s'en allèrent alors.

* * *

- Pourquoi se faut-il qu'ils restent toujours avec elles ? demanda Ron, visiblement en colère. Je suis sûr qu'il prépare un truc.

- Ca m'étonnerait, fit alors Neville tout en regardant au sol dans l'espoir de trouver des fleurs hors du commun.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron, stupéfait que Neville prenne la parole pour donner son avis, ce qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais.

- Si tenté qu'il les attaque, leur prends leur baguette et nos sacs, je pense qu'il a trop peur de se retrouver tout seul. Et puis, Zabini a l'air de se plaire avec nous alors…

- Et puis Ginny et Hermione ne se laisseront pas faire, loin de là.

- T'oublie le fait que Malefoy avait la baguette de Ginny tout à l'heure.

Harry haussa les épaules tout en continuant son chemin en bordure du lac.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que trame Malefoy ? demanda George à Blaise alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les arbres fruitiers.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement rien.

- Et puis, les filles ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire, rigola Fred.

- J'ai cru remarquer, rigola Blaise à son tour.

- Dis, tu peux me prendre cette clémentine ? demanda George à Blaise en passant sous un clémentinier.

Blaise le fit.

- Merci Zabini, fit-il avant de commencer à manger.

- On cherche quoi au fait ? demanda Fred.

- Tout et n'importe quoi j'imagine, fit Blaise.

- Et t'as du affronter des lutins de cornouailles alors ? fit soudainement George.

- Exact. Et j'espère ne pas en recroiser de sitôt.

- Je déteste ces bêtes là, fit George.

- C'est normal, elles nous font concurrence, répliqua Fred.

Les garçons rigolèrent.

- Au fait, loin de nous l'envie de te vexer mais, pourquoi t'es sympa tout à coup ? demanda Fred.

Blaise haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- A quoi ça servirait de ne pas l'être, répondit-il évasivement.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que y'avait autant de vêtements dans un seul sac ! s'exclama Ginny alors qu'un mont de vêtements l'empêchait de voir Hermione assise dans le canapé en face d'elle.

- Y'a plus qu'à ranger… fit Hermione. Bon on trie déjà vêtements filles, vêtements garçons.

- Ok.

Ils commencèrent alors à faire deux tas.

- Ouuuuh, fit Drago.

Hermione et Ginny le regardèrent et vit qu'il tenait un soutien gorge en dentelle noire.

- Qui sera la chanceuse à porter ça ? demanda-t-il en fixant tour à tour les filles.

- Espèce de pervers, fit Ginny en rigolant.

- Et en quoi on serait chanceuse ? Tu es déçu de ne pas pouvoir en porter ? fit Hermione, avec un sourire en coin.

- Très drôle Granger. Nan, j'me demande qui j'aurais l'immense chance de voir avec ça.

Ginny sourit et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le rangement. Au bout de 15 minutes, deux tas avaient été fait.

- Bon bah maintenant faut les répartir par chambre… fit Ginny.

- J'm'occupe d'Harry, de Neville et de moi. Gin, tu regardes pour tes frères. Et Malefoy, pour toi et Blaise.

- Blaise ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Le tri et le rangement leur prit presque toute l'après midi. Quand ils eurent fini, ils regardèrent dans le sac « de survie ». Ils y trouvèrent trois couteau, des cordes et plus surprenant, des livres. Ils rangèrent tout dans le sac, sauf les livres et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Ginny fit un tour dans le « jardin », sa baguette dans la main pour être rassurée bien qu'elle commençait à apprécier l'endroit. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les barrières du monde réel étaient tombées. Drago quant à lui alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il pensa à la situation qu'il trouvait bien étrange. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous été envoyé ici ? Pourquoi lui ? Deux serpentards, sept gryffondors. Plutôt déséquilibré. Quatre Weasley dont une en sixième année et deux qui n'étaient même plus scolarisé à Poudlard. Plutôt étrange. Hermione, pour sa part, s'était allongée dans un des canapés avec un des livres qu'ils venaient de trouver. Son titre était « L'espace temps et la magie ». Elle était quasi-sûre de trouver des réponses à ses questions et merlin ! qu'elles étaient nombreuses !


	7. 6

- Harry, tu peux conjurer un autre pot s'il te plait ?

Harry s'exécuta alors que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

- Que vas-tu faire de toutes ces plantes Neville ? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- Pas grand-chose, peut être rien, répondit-il évasivement. Mais travailler avec les plantes m'apaisent beaucoup t crois-moi, j'en ai bien besoin vu que je suis complètement perdu.

Harry sourit. Lui aussi se sentait perdu mais il était quand même content d'être ici avec Ron, et Hermione et Ginny. Néanmoins, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient tous là.

- C'est vraiment étrange, vous n'trouvez pas ? demanda Harry.

- De ?

- Qu'on soit là. J'veux dire, pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi un mélange Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Pourquoi aucun Pouffsouffle ni aucun Serdaigle…

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… Mais je crois que le directeur est derrière tous ça et sur ce coup-là, il a vraiment pété les plombs.

Harry sourit. C'est vrai que, s'il était derrière tout ça, et il y en avait de grande chance d'aprs lui, il avait fait fort.

- On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils revinrent sur leurs pas.

* * *

- Va falloir que vous déballiez tout ce que vous savez en rentrant, fit Blaise.

- Mouais, fit George.

- j'vous protégerez de Granger, fit Blaise en rigolant.

- Merci, rigola Fred.

- Moi j'commençais à me dire qu'on n'était pas si mal ici finalement.

- Hormis qu'on doit cohabiter avec des serpents, rigola Fred.

Blaise rigola.

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt cool. Plus de maman qui crie dès qu'on fait une bêtise.

- Ouais, mais y'a quand même Granger, rigola Blaise.

- Exact, acquiescèrent les jumeaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en tombant face à une haie.

- Et si on rentrait avant de retomber sur le fantôme Rusard ? proposa Fred.

Les autres acquiescèrent et repartirent sur leur pas. Soudain, au loin, ils remarquèrent une grande bâtisse qu'ils n'avaient pas vu avant.

- C'est un château ? demanda George.

- Apparemment, répondit Blaise, tout aussi stupéfait que les deux autres.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut y aller ? demanda le jumeau.

- Pas maintenant en tout cas, répondit Blaise. Il va se faire tard. On en parlera avec le reste du groupe, et on verra.

- Zabini, la voix de la sagesse, fit George.

Ce qui les fit tous rire. Puis, ils repartirent sur leur pas, jusqu'au campement.

* * *

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, s'écria Hermione.

Peu après, Drago était dans le salon.

- Attends là, j'vais chercher Ginny.

Quand elle sortit elle vit non seulement Ginny mais aussi tous les autres.

- Venez vite, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, s'écria-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la tente. Hermione prit le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table et s'assit à la place de libre c'est-à-dire entre Drago et Ginny.

- Dans ce livre « L'espace temps et la magie », il parle d'un espace temps virtuel qui peut être créé que par de puissants magiciens et comme c'est sûrement Albus Dumbledore qui a conçu ce lieu… Enfin bref. Ils disent que les personnes envoyées auront des épreuves à passer, des défis en quelques sortes, et c'est après les avoir tous réussi qu'ils reviendront dans le monde réel. Il est stipulé que peu de personnes ont réussi.

- Il est complètement taré de nous avoir envoyé ici, s'insurgea Ron.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Ginny.

- Et bien en fait, je n'ai pas encore lu la suite, confessa Hermione.

- Les jumeaux ont des trucs à dire à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? fit Blaise.

Tout le monde regarda alors les dits-jumeaux.

- Vous saviez des trucs et vous nous avez rien dit ? demanda Ron mi-étonné, mi-énervé, trahissant la pensée de tous.

- On n'sait pas grand-chose, fit George.

- On a juste surpris plusieurs conversations…

Comme prévu, Hermione les fusilla du regard si bien que Blaise en rigola. Il s'excusa mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Que savez-vous alors ? demanda Harry.

- On sait les noms des personnes impliquées ou tout au moins au courant, commença George.

- Rusard, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rogue et Lupin, cita Fred.

- Ensuite, on savait qu'on avait des épreuves à passer qui ont pour but de nous tester…

- Et pour nous apporter et nous forcer à utiliser l'entraide, le courage, la volonté, la subtilité et l'intelligence, termina Fred. On sait aussi pourquoi Zabini et Malefoy sont parmi nous.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

- Malefoy c'est pour pas que Rogue n'introduise dans ce qu'ils appellent « l'expérience » des potions mortelles.

- Et Zabini c'est parce qu'il a une bonne influence sur Malefoy, rigola Fred.

Drago fit la moue.

- Vous savez quoi d'autres ? demanda Hermione.

- Que les épreuves peuvent être très dangereuses et qu'on risque de ne pas sortir de là.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Ginny.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Vous auriez pu le dire avant, fit Ron toujours mécontent.

Les jumeaux et Blaise rigolèrent, à l'incompréhension générale.

- Bon. On fait quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je pense que chacun peut réfléchir seul ou à plusieurs sur ce qui peut nous arriver en connaissant le nom des personnes impliquées, fit Hermione. Moi j'vais continuer ma lecture.

Ils se dispersèrent alors. Blaise et Drago se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et tous les autres sortirent pour s'asseoir dehors tous ensemble.


	8. 7

**NdA : Hello :) Je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre d'avant est plutôt court ! Alors j'me suis dit que j'allais posté la suite rapidement, sinon vous allez croire que j'suis méchante :p. Alors le voilà, le suivant est déjà prêt alors si vous voulez que je le poste, y'a pas de soucis. Par contre, je sais pas quand est-ce que j'vais la finir. Je bosse + sur Leelawdee en ce moment :) Mais j'y veillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

* * *

- Je n'en reviens d'être ici à cause de mon parrain, souffla Drago avant de s'allonger sur le dos dans son lit.

- Et moi à cause de toi, rigola Zabini en s'asseyant sur le sien.

Drago sourit.

- Que crois-tu qui nous attends alors ?

- Je n'sais pas trop.

Un ange passa.

- J'y pense, tu as déjà passé une épreuve !

Blaise le regarda perplexe.

- Avec les lutins de cornouailles.

- Ah, exact.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Et bien, les jumeaux Weasley venaient de me raconter ce qu'ils savaient sur l' « expérience » et ensuite on est parti vers le campement parce qu'on a vu l'éclair bleu. Mais on entendait du bruit derrière nous, comme si on nous suivait, et on a vu apparaître Rusard.

- Rusard ? Le concierge ? Je croyais qu'il était cracmol.

- Il l'est. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui mais son fantôme en quelques sortes. Il a dit un truc du genre « Vous ne devriez pas savoir » avant de disparaître.

- Il parlait de ce que savaient les Weasley sur l' « expérience » ?

- Eh bien, j'n'y ai pas trop pensé sur le coup mais c'est fort possible en fait.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite j'ai été assailli par une troupe de lutin de cornouailles.

- Ce sont des bêtes naturellement magiques, Rusard n'a donc pas eu besoin de magie.

- Donc d'après toi, chaque professeur nous a donné une épreuve ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Mais si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur celle du fou des animaux… J'me souviens très bien de l'hypogriffe.

- Tu laisseras faire Potter, rigola Blaise avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure.

* * *

- Pourquoi on nous a envoyé nous ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils formaient une sortent de cercle.

- Aucune idée. On voulait aller demander à Hagrid aujourd'hui mais on n'a pas eu la chance de se réveiller dans notre dortoir ce matin.

- Et puis pourquoi vous ? demanda Ron. J'veux dire, vous étiez à Poudlard pour la semaine pour que vous assistiez à la fête en l'honneur de votre ouverture de magasin que Dumbledore a bien voulu organisé en votre honneur, fit Ron.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

- Le plus important pour l'instant c'est d'essayer de savoir ce qui nous attend, fit Ginny.

- Ca ne sera pas d'une grande utilité, puisque l'on ferait que des suppositions, intervint Neville alors qu'il semblait concentré sur ses plantes.

- Il n'a pas tort, fit Harry.

- Et si on créait un club de duel, pour nous entraîner, proposa Ginny.

- Je n'sais pas trop, avoua Harry.

- Moi je n'en ai pas trop envie, avoua Neville.

- Mais si on se fait attaquer par je-sais-pas-quoi, vous serez bien content de vous être entraînés avant, fit Ginny avec conviction.

- On verra comment les recherches d'Hermione avancent, conclut Harry.

Ginny, déçue de ne pas être écouté, rentra dans la tente. Personne n'esquissa un mouvement : Ginny Weasley avait une baguette et savait très bien s'en servir, notamment quand elle était en colère.

* * *

- Alors, ça avance tes recherches Mione ? demanda Ginny en s'installant dans un des canapés restant.

- Moyennement, c'est un peu évasif pour le moment. Et vous ?

- Les garçons disent que ça sert à rien de faire des suppositions et comptent sur tes recherches, se plaignit Ginny.

Hermione souffla.

- J'ai l'impression de tout faire toute seule, se plaignit Hermione.

- Plus maintenant, fit Blaise en entrant dans le salon avec Drago.

Blaise s'assit sur l'accoudoir, où Hermione posait la tête ce qu'il fait qu'elle fut obligée de la poser sur ses jambes et Drago décida de l'embêter encore plus en s'asseyant sur ses jambes.

- Vous êtes lourd, y'a un canapé de libre. Et pour toi Malefoy, ça marche au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Pour seul réponse il se leva, juste assez pour qu'elle enlève ses jambes de dessous lui, et se rassit. Hermione soupira et reprit sa lecture.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

- Et bien, ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais c'est le truc le plus probable qu'on ait trouvé. Enfin, c'est Dray qui l'a trouvé.

Hermione fit mine de s'étouffer en disant «alors ce n'est pas la peine ». Drago la tapa gentiment sur la jambe et dit :

- C'est quand même moi qui aie trouvé cet endroit j'te signale.

Elle reprit sa lecture comme si de rien était.

- Alors ? fit Ginny.

- Alors on pense que chacun des profs participants a orchestré une des épreuves, répondit Blaise.

- Rusard a lancé des lutins de cornouailles. Comme c'est un cracmol, cela ne nécessite pas de magie puisque ces bestioles sont naturellement magiques.

- Donc, d'après vous, on aura le droit à une épreuve de potions, de sortilèges, de transfiguration, de défense contre les forces du mal et de soins aux créatures magiques ?

- Et aussi un truc spécial du directeur, fit Drago.

- Si on voulait positiver on pourrait se dire qu'on a déjà réussi à passer l'épreuve Rusard, rigola Blaise.

- C'est vrai, fit Ginny en souriant. Mais sinon, j'avoue que votre supposition se tient, surtout que c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient fait pour la protection de la pierre philosophale, commenta-t-elle.

- Et de votre côté ça donne quoi ? demanda Blaise en lançant un coup d'œil dehors.

- Rien du tout, se plaignit Ginny. Ils disent que ça sert à rien de supposer puisqu'on ne peut pas savoir si c'est vrai… la prochaine j'vais réfléchir avec vous, fit Ginny en souriant à Drago et Blaise.

- On pourra faire plus que ça fit Drago avec un petit sourire pervers.

Hermione le tapa avec ses pieds.

- Et soit pas jalouse.

Elle lui fit des yeux noirs ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des trois autres membres présents dans la pièce. Puis elle se replongea dans sa lecture et ne put croire ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Mione ça va ? demanda Ginny en voyant Hermione faire une drôle de tête.

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil en répétant « c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! ».

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? s'inquiéta Ginny alors que les deux garçons, maintenant assis à côté de la brune, essayaient de lire au dessus de son épaules.

Elle ferma le livre, tout en le gardant ouvert à la bonne page avec un de ses doigts.

- J'en reviens pas, Malefoy a raison, finit-elle par dire, ce qui accrocha un sourire sur le visage de Malefoy. Gin', va chercher les autres s'il te plait.

Ginny acquiesça et sortit appeler les autres.


End file.
